When the Darkness Unleash
by Martinstilinski
Summary: After Jason Blossom drowned, life continued for Pepper. But when his body is retrieved from the Sweetwater River, citizens learnt that his death wasn't a tragic incident but a murder. Riverdale's seemingly perfect image starts to crumble as Pepper discover a darkness she'd never expected within her hometown.


Whether people cared to admit or not, everyone would remember what they were doing when they found out about the Blossom twins accident – or Jason's disappearance. Whether people liked or hated Jason Blossom, everyone would remember because it was the triggering of a death spiral that no one could avoid. It's because of this disappearance that the perfectly calm image of Riverdale crumbled, revealing a dreading nature.

The day she learnt for Jason's disappearance, Pepper was at Pop's, whipping a counter until her phone buzzed. She frowned, she always asked her friends to not reaching her when she was working except if it was important – like, really important. Pepper bit her lips, and took her phone out of her pocket and her eyes widened as she read the text.

 **"JASON BLOSSOM WENT MISSING! DAD TOLD ME"**

Having Kevin Keller, the Sheriff's soon, as a friend had many benefits, and one of them was to know absolutely everything going on Riverdale thanks to his dad. Jason Blossom went missing, and he might never come back. Pepper won't miss him, hell she won't even cry for him. Not after insulting her for years, not after he helped to create her current reputation, not after what he did to Polly.

"Holy hell." muttered the girl, quietly. Despite her hate for Jason, it was still choking. He was the golden boy of Riverdale, the epitome of perfection for most of people – at least, when he wasn't talking to Pepper. The redheaded girl sighed, spotting Jughead Jones, her best friend, sat at his usual booth eating his burger. Without thinking twice, Pepper's feet carried to him.

"He is missing. He fell in the Sweetwater River." hushed Pepper as she sat down. Jughead frowned, not knowing what his friend meant. He put his burger down, holding his hands together waiting for more precisions. " _Jason Blossom_." added Pepper, insisting on the young teenager. Jughead rarely shown any emotions, but the surprise was written all over his face. His eyes widened at the idea of a missing Jason Blossom, or even dead. Jughead hated Jason but never wished something like that – or at least, in his head, never out loud. "Can you believe it? Something _finally_ happens in Riverdale and it has to be with the disappearance of Jason Blossom, or even his possible death even!"

Jughead nodded. To him, it was the most exciting thing happening in Riverdale since a long time. It might be an inspirational story, to write about how a city would mourn the illusion of perfection without knowing the human being behind. How a place who used to be a safe place before this tragedy became the place who took a young men's life. He took out his laptop from his back, turning him on. "Any more information?" asked Jughead, his head locked on his screen.

"Nope, Kev sends me a text. He'll probably tell give me more informations later. The boy can't keep secrets." She joked as Jughead chuckled. He wasn't friend with him but he knew his reputation, especially since Kevin was one of Pepper closest friend. "Do you think they'll find him?" blurted out Pepper, looking at her hands while she was playing with them.

"Maybe, maybe not. Depend on the river's current." Jughead shrugged. He wasn't friend to Jason Blossom but somehow, he felt that his disappearance was the start of something, Riverdale's image of the little perfect city started to crumble. Most of the kids being in the Sweetwater River during summer, it never occurred to anyone that one of the citizen could be taken from the river. It was supposed to be a place for families and friends. In years, nothing similar ever happens. In fact, to Jughead, Riverdale has been the epitome of boredom. Even the gangs stayed calm, in their boroughs. "Depends on Jason's ability to swing."

"He's the _captain_ of the swimming team, Jug." insisted the girl staring in disbelief at the boy. Then, her eyes wandered around. Everything still the same. Archie Andrews ate with his father at a booth. Pop's preparing the next order and Jughead with his laptop, typing furiously with his coffee cup. The desperation of Jason wasn't announced yet, but their life won't change –at least, she hoped. While the Blossom might be worried sick, the rest of Riverdale inhabitants will the very same life. "But what if he doesn't make it? Does everything will be the same? Or everything will change?"

"I don't know, Peps." His blue eyes met Pepper's hazel one, uncertainly. Blossom was a part of Riverdale's history, but unlike most of the families, the Blossom family helped to build the city. Their maple syrup was in everyone's kitchen, being a part of the hundred of families' habits. "It might be a tragedy, but everyone will forget it soon." finally spoke the Jones.

Except that for once in his life since Pepper knew him, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III – also know as Jughead – was wrong. Jason Blossom's disappearance wasn't just another tragedy among others. Every habitants would tell it, Jason Blossom was the start of an endless revelation of dark secrets. The darkness within Riverdale won't longer be hidden. The neon colors of the famous dinner and the white fences hidden the ugly truths, and it was just a question of time before everything will implode in Riverdale.

 **A/N: I know that's they aren't any action in this chapter but the first chapters will be to introduce a more fleshed Peps I hope! Don't forget to leave a review, it's always a pleasure to have one.**

 **I do not own Riverdale. The only characters I own is Pepper (Delaney) Cooper, along with some future characters!**


End file.
